Wild Dog
by ChrystalK114
Summary: The Kratt crew stops in Coolsville in search of some Creature missions, but instead, they find new friends, and a new mystery! (Oh, and don't worry, guys. Chris is still with Aviva, he can just relate to Velma a lot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rello! I mean hello! I decided to do a Wild Kratts and Scooby-Doo crossover! This was totally my little bro's idea, so...ya happy now, LW6? Anyway, read this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, which belongs to the Kratt brothers, and I don't own Scooby-Doo, which belongs to the Hanna-Barbera company.**

"Do we have any plans for today?" Chrystal asked, "Yep. I'm going snowboarding. They just opened an indoor place just for it!" Martin said, excitedly, "Koki and I are going shopping at the Mall, and you're coming with us, Chrissie." Aviva told her daughter,"Don't call me Chrissie! Or Annie!" Chrystal said, as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to the Mall with the girls. There's an Arcade, and all sorts of restaurants there!" Jimmy said,

"I'm going to the bookstore down the street." Chris said. Everyone went dead silent. They all stared at Chris, "What?!" He asked, "I would rather go with Chris." Chrystal told Aviva, "No. You need to find your sense of style." Aviva said, "I didn't loose my sense of style, I just didn't have it in the first place!" Chrystal said,

Jimmy giggled, a little.

* * *

Aviva and Koki walked into the Mall. "C'mon, Chrystal! Let's go look at those shirts!" Aviva said, as she dragged her daughter by her wrist. Then, another thing caught Aviva' eye. "Ooh! Koki, stay here with Chrystal, while I go check that out." Aviva said. She ran over, grabbing a neon-purple shirt. She tugged on it, but it wouldn't come loose.

Aviva tugged harder, a girl, who looked to be about 20, with long, strawberry blonde hair, was wearing a tall light purple boots, and a purple dress came out of the rack, holding the same shirt that Aviva was.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Daphne Blake." She introduced herself,

"I'm Aviva Corcovado." Aviva said,

"You really have a unique style." Daphne complemented, looking over Aviva's clothes, "Thanks." Aviva said, "Wanna look at some other cute clothes together?" Daphne asked, "Sure!" Aviva said,

* * *

Jimmy continued to play his video game, and was staring at it like a zombie. Then, for only the third time in his life, Jimmy lost the game. It was only then that he realized how hungry he was. So he went off in search of something to eat.

Jimmy finally found a restraint, and there was only three people in front of him. _'What luck!' _Jimmy thought. "Raggy! Ri'm rungry!" Jimmy looked around to see who had said that, "You and me both, pal." A young man, who seemed to be about 22, said to the dog next to him.

He had shaggy dark blonde hair, and a little bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a green t-shirt, and brown pants, with big, black shoes. The dog next to him, was a brown Great Dane, with black spots on his back.

He had on a blue collar, with a diamond-shaped tag that said S.D. "Ret's ro rind ranother race ro reat rat." The dog said, in a deep, scratchy, barky, voice. "Like, great idea, Scoob!" The young man said, he turned around, seeing Jimmy staring at him. "Your dog! He can talk?!"

"Yep! Hi! I'm Norvile Rogers, but you can call me Shaggy." He said, "Hi, I'm Jimmy Zamlen, Jimmy Z for short." "Ri'm Rooby-Roo!" The dog said, "Hey, Jimmy Z, Ya wanna go find somewhere else to eat? Afterwards we can play video games." Shaggy offered, "Yeah!" Jimmy said,

* * *

Martin leaned left and right, avoiding the other snowboarders, but one got too close, and they crashed into each other. Martin rolled to the bottom, doing a face-plant in the snow. The other rider walked over, and helped MK up. "Thanks Dude. That was a pretty cool trick." Martin said, "Thanks." The other rider said, as he took of his helmet. "Hey, I'm Fred Jones." He said, he had blonde hair, and was wearing a blue jacket, scarf, and jeans.

"I'm Martin Kratt." "Ya know, both of us could've died back there." Fred said, Martin smiled, "Do you wanna do it again?" He asked, "Yeah! I'm always up for an instant replay!" Fred said, as he and Martin both grabbed their snowboards.

* * *

Chris scanned shelf after shelf as he mumbled something to himself quietly. He heard something behind him, a book had fallen off the shelf. But no one was in sight. Someone or Something was whispering.

Three more books fell off the shelf, and almost landed on him. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Filled with fear, Chris ran as fast as he could away from 'whatever-it-was' _BAM! _Chris ran into someone, making them both fall down. "Sorry, sorry!" Chris said, as he pushed all the books off himself. "Darn it!" The girl said, as she felt for something.

"Stupid glasses!" Chris grabbed the glasses, and handed them to her. He then grabbed her arm and helped her up. She put the glasses on. "Thanks, I-" She looked straight into Chris' eyes. There was a momnt of silence, as they stared at each other, but Chris broke the silence, "You what?" He asked, "I appreciate it." She said, "I'm Velma Dinkley." She said.

Velma had shoulder length brown hair with bangs, and wore a light orange turtle neck sweater, with a dark orange skirt, that wasn't quite knee-length, light orange knee-socks, and dark orange high-heels. "I'm Christoph-I mean Chris Kratt." "Is your real name Christopher?" Velma asked, Chris blushed "Yeah." He said, "Why are you embarrassed? I think it's a cute name." She said, but this only seemed to make Chris blush harder!

"Here, let me help you." Chris said, as he began picking up Velma's books. "Wow. You must really like to read!" Chris said, "Oh, yes! I'm very fascinated by the supernatural." Velma said, as she clutched a book to her chest. _beep! beep! beep! _A sudden loud, high-pitched beeping startled Chris, who fell over in surprise. Velma giggled, "A bit of a klutz aren't you?" She asked,

"Apparently." Chris said, as he got up. "What was that beeping?" Velma asked, "Just my watch." Chris said, "Oh crud! What time is it?!" Velma asked, "Three o' clock. Why do you ask?" "I've gotta meet the team at The Mystery Machine!" Chris suddenly realized that he had to be back at the Creterra. "Ya wanna come with?" Velma asked, "I really have to-" "Please?" Velma asked, Chris sighed, "Alright, but only for a little while." Chris agreed.

**Did you see that?! Did you see Velma flirting with Chris?! Aviva won't be too happy about that!**


	2. Not a real chapter! Be nice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, which belongs to the Kratt brothers, and I don't own Scooby-Doo, which belongs to the Hanna-Barbera company.**

**Okay, people, don't get on my nerves! PLEASE be nice when you review!**

**Two guests, (or the same person) apparently thinks that I am a 'smeghead' (whatever that means, unless they just spelled it wrong in their impulsiveness) and thinks that Chris actually likes Velma!**

** But if you'd just pay attention to the story, you'd see that Martin and Fred are in an indoor snowboarding park, and are wearing coats, gloves, and scarves! **

**Yes, I know that Fred wears an orange ascot, but he's wearing a blue scarf now, and...Velma is not 'fraternizing' with Chris! They're just friends! Not enemies! Fraternizing means to associate with the enemy! **

**And I doubt that Velma would ever break the rules like that, but she didn't! This is perfectly acceptable. She did not fraternize, she just made a friend! As did the rest of the Kratt Crew, and Mystery Incorporated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, which belongs to the Kratt brothers, and I don't own Scooby-Doo, which belongs to the Hanna-Barbera company****!**

The two teams met up at the Mystery Machine. "Hey guys! I see we've met some new friends." Martin said, "Okay, Um...Martin, Aviva, Jimmy, Koki, and, Chrystal, meet Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma." Chris said, "Rello!" Scooby greeted the Kratt crew, Chris froze. "It-it-I-but-wha-" Chris stuttered, "Chris, calm down, bro! It's just a talking dog!"

"Reah! Ri'm rust ra ralking rog!" Scooby said, Chris suddenly fainted. Luckily, Martin caught him. "Um...is he okay?" Fred asked, "Yeah. All the heat and the..." Martin paused and stared at Scooby for a moment, "..._dog_ have kinda put him under stress." Martin said,

* * *

_**Half an hour later...**_

Chris opened his eyes, "How are you feeling?" Martin asked, "IT TALKS!" Chris yelled, sitting up, "So? Chatterbox talks too!" Chrystal said, "Yeah, but this is a DOG!" Chris said, "Never mind him." Martin said, "So...how long are you guys in town for?" Fred asked,

"We're here for a couple weeks to search this." Koki replied, handing Fred a Newspaper.

"Wolf Skin and Bat Skin Go Missing from Taxidermy Shop?" Fred asked, "Read the next page." Koki said, Fred turned the page, "Werewolf and Vampire Threaten Coolsville." "No way! We're going to research that too!" said Daphne,

"Wanna team up?" Aviva asked, "Sure!" Daphne agreed, "Well gang, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands!" Fred announced, "Roh no!" Scooby said, "Like, that's never good!" Shaggy added, "I hear ya, Shag." JZ said,

"Alright, let's go find some clues!" Chris said, rubbing his hands together, ready to find some clues, "Hold on, Sherlock Holmes." Martin said, "Maybe we should stay in The Tortuga." Aviva suggested, "Can we stay with you guys? The Mystery Machine needs some tuning up." Fred said,

"Oh, I can take care of that." Chris said, "I tune up the Creterra all the time!" Chris said, Fred smiled, He put his hand out. Mystery Inc put their hands on top of his. The Kratt Crew copied. "Whoo!" They all shouted as they lifted their hands.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
